1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a seat slide device for allowing a seat (for a vehicle) to be adjustably movable in a fore-and-aft direction in a sliding way.
2. Description of Prior Art
A conventional seat slide device is based on such a basic construction comprising an upper rail and lower rail, the former being slidably fitted in the latter for fore-and-aft adjustment of a seat thereon. By and large, the lower rail is supported on a leg bracket fixed on the floor of a vehicle, and the upper rail is formed as a side support member for supporting a seat cushion of the seat, with a seat belt anchor being fixedly provided thereon.
However, in general, such simple seat slide structure is insufficient for protecting the lower rail against removal from the leg bracket in the case of a great force being applied to the slide device per se from the seat. In particular, a laterally applied force may give an intensive impact on the lower rail, when the vehicle is running on a curved road, and as no reinforcing means is provided for the lower rail, it is of a great likelihood that the laterally applied force may deform the lower rail, resulting in the opened upper part of the lower rail being forcibly widened, which deteriorates a smooth sliding relation between the lower and upper rails, since a roller or ball sandwiched therebetween is dislocated and does not act as a slider.
Moreover, in most cases, the rear leg bracket disposed rearwardly of the seat slide device for supporting the rearward part thereof projects more rearwardly than the slide device. This gives an objectionable projection to an occupant sitting on a rear seat in the vehicle, because the projected rear leg bracket will be contacted with a foot of the rear-seat occupant.